The following relates to the nuclear reactor arts and related arts.
There is increasing interest in compact reactor designs. Some compact reactor designs are disclosed, for example, in Thome et al., “Integral Helical-Coil Pressurized Water Nuclear Reactor”, U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0316181 A1 published Dec. 16, 2010 which is incorporated by reference in its entirety; Malloy et al., “Compact Nuclear Reactor”, U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0076254 A1 published Mar. 29, 2012 which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. These compact reactors are of the pressurized water reactor (PWR) type in which a nuclear reactor core is immersed in primary coolant water at or near the bottom of a pressure vessel, and the primary coolant is suitably light water maintained in a subcooled liquid phase in a cylindrical pressure vessel that is mounted generally upright (that is, with its cylinder axis oriented vertically). A hollow cylindrical central riser is disposed concentrically inside the pressure vessel and (together with the core basket or shroud) defines a primary coolant circuit in which coolant flows upward through the reactor core and central riser, discharges from the top of the central riser, and reverses direction to flow downward back to below the reactor core through a downcomer annulus defined between the pressure vessel and the central riser. The nuclear core is built up from multiple fuel assemblies each comprising a bundle of fuel rods containing fissile material (typically 235U). The compact reactors disclosed in Thome et al. and Malloy et al. are integral PWR designs in which the steam generator(s) is disposed inside the pressure vessel, namely in the downcomer annulus in these designs. Integral PWR designs eliminate the external primary coolant loop carrying radioactive primary coolant.
In a typical PWR design, upper internals located above the reactor core include control rod assemblies with neutron-absorbing control rods that are inserted into/raised out of the reactor core by control rod drive mechanisms (CRDMs). These upper internals include control rod assemblies (CRAs) comprising neutron-absorbing control rods yoked together by a spider. Conventionally, the CRDMs employ motors mounted on tubular pressure boundary extensions extending above the pressure vessel, which are connected with the CRAs via suitable connecting rods. For compact reactor designs, it is contemplated to replace the external CRDM motors with wholly internal CRDM motors. See Stambaugh et al., “Control Rod Drive Mechanism for Nuclear Reactor”, U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0316177 A1 published Dec. 16, 2010 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety; and DeSantis, “Control Rod Drive Mechanism for Nuclear Reactor”, U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0222640 A1 published Sep. 15, 2011 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Disclosed herein are improvements, including, but not limited to, a riser cone apparatus to provide compliance between reactor components and minimize reactor coolant bypass flow, that provide various benefits that will become apparent to the skilled artisan upon reading the following.